deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alucard (Hellsing)
Alucard is the main protagonist of the Japanese manga series, Hellsing, though he comes off as one of the most dangerous anti-heroes. He fought Spawn from Image Comics ''in the 15th episode of ''DBX and has returned to battle Dio Brando from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. (For other combatants named Alucard, see Alucard (disambiguation).) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alucard (Hellsing) vs Akame (Abandoned) * Alucard (Hellsing) vs Alex Mercer (Abandoned) * Alucard(TFS) vs Blade (Completed) * Dante vs. Alucard * Deadpool vs Alucard * Death the Kid vs. Alucard (Completed) * Demitri vs Alucard * Alucard (Hellsing) VS Dio Brando (Completed) * Alucard VS Ermac * Esdeath vs. Alucard (Completed) * Ghost Rider VS Alucard (Completed) * Guts vs. Alucard * Hellboy vs. Alucard * Alucard vs Lucy * Alucard vs Mami Tomoe * Alucard (Hellsing) vs Mister Sinister (Completed) * Rias Gremory vs Alucard * Ruby Rose vs Alucard (Hellsing) (Completed) * Scorpion vs Alucard (Completed) * Alucard vs Shalltear Bloodfallen (Completed) * Spawn vs. Alucard * Alucard (Hellsing) vs The Ubermorph (Abandoned) * Alucard (Hellsing) vs. Vincent Valentine (Completed) * Yoh Asakura vs. Alucard * Alucard (Hellsing) vs Zachary the "Death-Shooter" Battles Royale * Red-Clad Gunslinger Battle Royale * Vampire Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Alucard (Castlevania) * D (Vampire Hunter D) * Danny Phantom * Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) * Dracula (Castlevania) * Hidan (Naruto) * Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Lobo (DC Comics) * Naraku (Inuyasha) * Pinhead (Hellraiser) * Salem (RWBY) * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Wolverine (Marvel Comics) History Once known as Vlad Trepes, the vampire known as Dracula reigned terror for years before he was defeated by Abraham Van Hellsing. But rather than be destroyed, Dracula was forced in Hellsing's servitude while renamed Alucard. For years, Alucard served the Hellsing family and their government-founded organization in fending off England's supernatural threats. But while on a mission in Warsaw, Alucard made an enemy out of a survivor who would burn 70's London to the ground just to end the vampire forever. But Alucard welcomes all challengers to face him, hoping one day to a true worthy human opponent who can truly end his unending life. Death Battle Info * Weapons: ** .454 Casull handgun ** 'Jackal': handgun designed to inflict damage on regenerators ** Familiars: Various warriors/victims from across history Alucard fights with ferocity and often extreme cruelty, preferring to break his opponent both physically and psychologically before finishing them off. While Alucard prefers death at the hands of a worthy human opponent, he loathes beings like himself who decided to become immortal as a means to escape fate. Alucard's "immortality" is actually the result of consuming the souls of his victims through their blood, gaining their memories while turning the souls into extensions of himself called Familiars. While these souls allow Alucard to regenerate near fatal injuries in seconds, even if his body is shredded to ribbons, he would need to feed if he uses up his multitude of souls. As the Control Art Restriction System developed by Hellsing restricts his full power, Alucard is allowed seals up to Level 1 to use most of his abilities: Shapeshifting into various forms (bats, arthropods, amorphous masses of darkness with multiple eyes, and a young girl) or manifest his Hellhound familiar Baskerville. But when the head of the Hellsing family removes the final seal so his full fury can be unleashed, Alucard can freely assumes his form as Vlad while spawning all familiars to serve as his personal army. But this powerful form is double-edged as Alucard is left vulnerable to attack, drawing back a familiar back into himself to survive a fatal attack. Feats * Has been torn to shreds by conventional weaponry and holy weaponry designed to kill his kind and has survived all of it. * He has been seen going up barehanded against even some supernatural weapons and destroying them, such as Tubalcain's magic cards. * Has survived being thrown through skyscrapers. * Is capable of dogding and catching speeding bullets. * Alucard rarely creates other vampires, his only known sires being Mina Harker and Seras Victoria as the latter possessed qualities he considered deserving of immortality. Flaws * Expresses disgust towards those unworthy of immortality who sacrifice their humanity in the same manner. * As the Major formulated in his endgame, there are ways to use Alucard's method of immortality against him through a sacrificial person with an unique power that could destroy the vampire. In the Major's case, it was his genetically-altered ward Schrodinger whose "sense of self"-based omnipresent ability placed Alucard at the edge of non-existence for years and forced him to destroy every additional soul in his being to return. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Hellsing Characters Category:Male Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Darkness Users Category:European Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hunters Category:Illusionists Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Murderers Category:Protagonist Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Undead Characters Category:Gods Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Vampire Slayers